Shinigami's Judgement
by Jenna D
Summary: Duo is the last of the five Gundam pilots to die. However, upon arriving in Heaven, he discovers that things might not go the way he thought they would... 1x2. Rated PG-13 just to be sure.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Time of death, 22:12," the doctor declared remorsefully, pulling his bloodied gloves off of his hands. The sombre atmosphere of death settled over the trauma room, like it had with so many lost patients before. 

The patient was an ninety-five year old male. A severe heart attack had caused him to collapse at his home around nine o'clock PM. A neighbor had called 911, and the man had been rushed to the local hospital. The doctors had tried everything to restart his heart, but to no avail. It was almost an hour before they'd decided to let him go. 

A nurse, cleaning up the trauma room, took a moment to study the man's face. Framed by brown bangs liberally streaked with silver strands, it was a face that had hosted many smiles. But she detected underlying pain in this man. Who knows what his past had been like... "Doctor, what's his name again?" she asked, her eyes travelling along a long grey-and-brown braid that dangled to the floor. 

"Duo Maxwell," he replied. "Why?" 

"Just wondering," she murmured, looking at the closed eyes. She'd seen their brilliant cobalt blue before this Duo Maxwell had slipped into his permanent sleep. He intrigued her, even after his death. "Is there anyone to contact?" 

"He had this list on him," the doctor said, handing her a card with a list of names and phone numbers. "We tried them all, but everyone on the list was no longer at that number." 

"They moved?" 

"They died." 

"All of them?" 

"Apparently so. He has no living relatives, no close friends," the doctor said. "His neighbor described him as somewhat of a recluse, although he had a sense of humour." 

The nurse read the card. The first entry read, in somewhat sloppy, comical handwriting, 

Heero Yuy (best friend/sex object): 555-2368 

She laughed a little, scanning the other names. There were about seven of them, each one with a little joke about their relationship to him. "And none of them are alive..." she muttered. "Poor guy. So what's going to happen to him?" 

"I don't know. I really don't know," the doctor sighed. 

The nurse took one long, last look at Duo Maxwell before laying his braid alongside him and pulling the sheet over his face. 


	2. One: Arrival

Author's Notes: I'm glad the people who've read this story have liked it so far! If anyone wants to know when new chapters come out, e-mail me at reckless_abandon182@hotmail.com, and then I'll e-mail you when the next chapter comes out. :-) Read on! 

Chapter One: Arrival

Duo blinked open his eyes slowly. He felt stiff as he stood up, attributing it to old age. His surroundings were unfamiliar. The last thing he'd remembered was a sudden dull but powerful pain in his chest and falling to the floor of his living room before passing out. But now he was in a white hallway, doors on either side marked with blue nameplates, and lights along the ceiling with pale blue shades. 

"What the hell?" Duo muttered, but his voice startled him. He spoke again. "Where am I?" Something wasn't right. His voice sounded... younger. He looked down at his clothing. Black, as it always had been, but robes. Lying on the ground was a scythe. Duo's eyes widened. He looked at his hands, and saw that the wrinkles and lines that once criscrossed his skin were gone, and his veins were less prominent. "Shit, what happened?" Duo exclaimed as he pulled his braid around his shoulder and discovered it was pure chestnut brown again, free of the grey streaks. 

He was fifteen again. 

"Holy fuck," he whispered, picking up the scythe slowly. Duo glanced down to both ends of the corridor. It seemed to be endless, but eventually Duo turned to the right and started walking. He didn't recognize any of the names on the doors. Duo started speculating. 

Where the fuck am I? And what happened to me before? I think I had a heart attack... that doesn't explain why I look like I'm fifteen years old or how I got here. Shit! His mind came to a screeching halt. "I think I'm dead!" he exclaimed. 

"Good guess Maxwell," came a voice. Duo whipped around. Nobody was there. He could've sworn he'd heard the voice of Chang Wufei behind him. 

"Wufei? Are you there? Come on Wufei, talk to me. Is this heaven or something?" Duo shouted. "Wufei!" 

No answer. Duo grumbled and kept walking, until he reached another idea. 

"After all I've done, why am I in heaven? If this is heaven, that is," he wondered aloud. "I don't even believe in God." 

"That doesn't mean He won't give you a chance." This time, it was Trowa Barton that eluded Duo. 

"Stop doing this! Trowa, come out here and talk to me!" Duo yelled in vain. "Dammit..." He continued his trek down the hallway. A fork was soon placed in his path, and Duo furrowed his brow in concentration, trying to choose one. "Oh what the heck. Let's go left," he said to no one in particular. He thought he'd seen people down there anyway, and started in that direction. 

He bounced back, ricocheting off the opposite wall. "Hey you stupid fuck! Lemme through!" Duo shouted. 

"Some things aren't meant to happen, Duo," a gentle voice told him. Quatre Raberba Winner. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Silence, as expected. Swearing profusely, Duo took the other hallway. Soon he was met by a large, unmarked door. "Am I supposed to go through here or something?" 

"That's your choice." 

"Heero?" Duo spun around and was faced with his longtime comrade, friend, and lover, also looking like a teenager. "Finally, someone who talks to me directly," he smirked. 

"Are you going in or not?" Heero said bluntly. 

Duo was slightly miffed. "Not even a hello? An 'I missed you'?" he murmured. "I missed you." 

Heero's usual stoney glare softened a little. "Of course you missed me. You couldn't see me. But I saw you Duo. Every day. I know everything you've done in the past seven years," he said quietly. "But so does God. And that's why you're here. So decide now if you want to go in." 

Figuring that, contrary to what Heero had said, he didn't have a choice, Duo opened the door and was quickly ushered inside by Heero. Duo was confronted with a startlingly bright room. A podium that stretched into the clouds was in the centre, to the right, a long table and several chairs, to the left, a smaller table with one chair. Duo figured that the lonely table was his place, and sat there. Heero sat at one end of the long table, and suddenly Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei joined him. Just as suddenly, an audience appeared where Duo had once been standing. 

An angel stepped forward from the front row. "Lord, we present to you the case of the world versus Duo Maxwell in regards to his entrance to the kingdom of heaven." 


	3. Two: Questioning

Chapter Two: Questioning

"What?!" Duo exclaimed. 

The angel approached him. "Saint Peter," he said, extending a hand cordially. Duo ignored it. 

"I know who you are," he snapped. "I wasn't raised in a church for nothing. Now explain what's going on here." 

Saint Peter raised an eyebrow. "You're being judged, Duo. Now-" 

"I know that," Duo interrupted. "But I didn't think it was supposed to be a courtroom." 

He sighed. "Normally, it isn't. But several... or rather, many things came up in your record that we found questionable. Hence the courtroom." 

"Questionable?!" exploded Duo. "If this is about being a Gundam pilot, I'm sorry but those were orders. And what about those four? They killed and destroyed just as much as I did-" 

"Duo!" 

He fell silent. 

Another angel silently stepped forward and handed something to Saint Peter. "All right Metatron," he murmured. 

The voice of God? Duo thought wildly. Shit, I'm in trouble... 

"God would like you to know Duo, that although your comrades did not have to go through this same process, He doesn't love you any less. This is only a precaution," Metatron said clearly before stepping back to his former place beside the podium. 

Duo muttered incoherently before saying, "Get on with it." 

"Now Duo, answer these questions honestly. God is here," Saint Peter warned. 

"Okay, okay," Duo said. 

"Duo, where are your parents?" 

"Dead. They died when I was three," Duo said, still tense. 

"Where did you go after that?" 

"The streets," Duo replied. He paused. "I thought you guys knew all this already." 

"We do, Duo. This is only to see if you know." 

Duo frowned. "Of course I know! It's my life." 

Saint Peter ignored that comment. "What did you do on the streets?" 

"I joined a gang of other kids." 

"How did you survive without any adults around?" 

Looking nervous, Duo said, "We lived in abandoned warehouses and stole food and clothing." 

The audience of angels started murmuring to themselves. 

"You were raised in a Catholic church orphanage, true?" 

Duo shook his head. "No. I only lived there for about a year or two, when I was seven or eight. I would hardly call that being raised there." 

"How did you come to live there?" 

"A couple of other kids and myself were caught looting a Federation army base and instead of allowing us to be punished, the Maxwell Church took us all in." 

"What happened to the Maxwell Church?" 

A jolt of sadness hit Duo in the pit of his stomach. He squeaked out, "It was destroyed. Everyone there died." 

"But not you?" 

"No." 

"And why was that?" 

"I... I was... out." 

"Doing what?" 

Silence. 

"Duo?" Saint Peter said gently, "What were you doing when the Maxwell Church was destroyed?" 

"Stealing a mobile suit from the Federation." 

More murmuring. 

"Who took care of you at the Maxwell Church?" 

"Father Maxwell and Sister Helen mostly. There were other nuns and people there too though." 

"Do you recall the discussion you had with Sister Helen about God?" 

"Quite vividly actually." 

"At that time you revealed that you did not believe in God, is that so?" 

"Yes." 

"What did or do you believe in exactly, Duo?" 

"The God of Death," Duo said, defiance clear in his voice. 

Louder murmurs. 

"Why would that be?" 

"Like I told Sister Helen, I don't belive in God because I've never seen a miracle," Duo said, the line fresh in his mind. "But I believe in Death because I've seen a lot of dead bodies." 

"Is it true that you often called yourself the God of Death?" 

"It most certainly is." 

"Why?" 

Another stressful question. Duo answered with, "Because everyone close to me died. I guess I figured it was my fault. I still haven't forgiven myself..." 

"How exactly did you become a Gundam pilot?" 

"I got caught sneaking onto a ship on the moon. Instead of killing me or locking me up, Professor G invited me to participate in the project and I accepted," Duo answered. 

"How old were you?" 

"About twelve. 

"What was the name of your Gundam, Duo?" 

"Deathscythe," Duo replied, somewhat proudly. 

"You're reported on numerous occasions to have yelled, and I quote, 'Shinigami's going to take you all to hell!' during battle. Is this true?" 

"Yeah." 

"Why did you say that?" 

"Because they were the enemy. They were threatening the safety of the colonies. And I figured that sometime during the war I was going to get killed. I also figured that I'd never end up here, seeing as I don't believe in God and all." 

"When did you stop believing in God?" 

"I don't think I ever did believe." 

A collective gasp went up from the audience. 

"We have in our records that your parents intended on bringing you up as a Catholic. Do you think you would believe in God had your parents not died?" 

"If my parents hadn't died, the Federation probably wouldn't have existed before that. They were the ones that killed them and a lot of other people," Duo mused. "Without them, I probably wouldn't have lost my parents or so many friends. I wouldn't have seen so many dead people. So yeah. I probably would." 

Murmurs. 

"Did you consider yourself to be a good pilot?" 

"I don't really think it's my place to answer that, but yeah, I think I was an excellent pilot. A lot of other people thought so too," said Duo. 

"Do you know exactly how many people you killed in your lifetime, Duo?" Saint Peter's tone was accusing, almost menacing now. 

He gulped. "I-I... I don't. I have a guess, but I'm probably way off." 

"What's your guess?" 

"I'd rather not share." 

Saint Peter was unruffled. "All right then." He looked at some papers. "You killed almost five hundred people in the years AC 195 to 196. You destroyed countless mobile suits and nearly got yourself and your comrades killed on several occasions as well." 

"That was pretty close to what I thought," Duo muttered. 

"No further questions," Saint Peter declared. 

"Can I leave now?" Duo asked. 

"No," Metatron replied automatically. "They-" -he pointed to the other pilots- "-must speak to you first." 

Duo sighed. This was going to be a long afterlife... 


	4. Three: Heero

Chapter Three: Heero

There was a brief recess, during which everyone, including Duo, was ushered out into the hallway to disperse for half an hour. Duo, having nowhere to go, waited outside the doors until everyone else left. Everyone else, that is, except Heero. He remained in the hall, watching Duo intently, his classic stoic glare slightly softened. 

Duo glanced at him cautiously. "Can you be a little more normal now?" he asked quietly. 

Wordlessly, Heero stepped forward and embraced Duo. The braided pilot's arms hung limp for a few moments, fingers shaking slightly, until the scythe clattered to the cold white floor and Duo brought his fists up to Heero's chest, grasping the green fabric of his friend's shirt in a desperate search for security. 

"I never... I-I-I didn't think it would be so... so... so cruel up here!" he said between his sobs. "This whole business scares me, Heero. I-I didn't even think I'd be here in the first place, and now they go an' interrogate me like I'm some kind of criminal... Heh, they should, I am a criminal. Look at my past. But..." 

"Shhh, Duo, it's all right," Heero murmured into Duo's ear. "We're all going to do our best to make sure you can join us here." 

"Thank you," Duo sniffed. "Why didn't you guys have to go through this?" 

"I'm not sure about the others, but I did," Heero admitted. "Although it wasn't so rigorous. It wasn't public, just Saint Peter and Metatron asking me a few questions, then Quatre, Trowa and Wufei talked to me for a little bit. Nothing like this interrogation. I'm sorry you have to go through this." 

Duo was quiet for a little while, only the occasional sob or hiccup breaking the clean silence. "I'm scared," he whispered. 

"So am I," Heero said, kissing the top of Duo's head gently. "So am I..." 

~*~**~*~ 

"Heero Yuy, you may proceed with your questioning." 

Quietly, Heero brought his chair up with him and sat across from Duo at the little table. "I'm going to be frank with you Duo. I don't have many questions, but I'll be very blunt. All right?" 

Duo nodded. "You've done worse to me," he smirked, his eyes showing a look of almost happiness at seeing Heero's familiar and friendly -- friendly in a very businesslike, Heero-ish way -- face. 

Heero smiled a little before asking, quickly, "Why did you save my life?" 

Taken aback a little at the severity of Heero's voice, Duo meekly asked, "Excuse me?" 

"Early on in the war during AC 195, you saved me from the OZ hospital," Heero said. "Even though I didn't pull my parachute and was a complete idiot for not doing that, I managed to live and you stuck with me. You saved me then Duo. Why did you do that?" 

After a moment of thought, Duo replied, "Because you intrigued me. I realized it was your Gundam that Deathscythe was bringing up and couldn't let you get away without knowing to what extent you were involved in the project." 

"Why do you think I saved yours later?" Heero asked. 

"Now there's a tough question," Duo said. "Maybe it was the same reason as I did. Or... maybe you were mocking me. You pointed that gun straight at me, right between my eyes, and didn't shoot. I thought for sure I was dead. But instead, you helped me escape. Did you think you owed me one? Maybe. I don't know. It could be anything." 

"True," Heero told him. "And I'm not telling you what it is either." He sighed. "Why did you keep telling me to go to Relena?" 

"Because I thought you two needed each other. You were... in a way, perfect: the princess and her soldier, ya know? But I realized..." Duo swallowed hard. "I realized that I was only trying to get you away from me, because I cared for you, and everyone I cared for died... I didn't want you to be next." 

"That leads to my next question," Heero murmured. "When did you realize you loved me?" 

Duo grinned. "I knew the second we won the war. I had been suspecting it, but at that moment, when you came back out of there, alive, having saved everything... I just knew it. I knew it then." 

"No further questions," Heero said, standing and taking his chair back. "Thank you." 

Duo's eyes suddenly went cold. 

"Next we call-" Saint Peter was interrupted by a rather loud beeping. Sighing, he looked at a snow-white beeper attached to his belt. "We have a building collapse in Los Angeles, looks like the Gates might get busy. Permission to recess indefinitely?" 

Metatron looked up the podium, then turned and nodded. "Court will recess until the situation has calmed. In the meantime, Mr. Maxwell will be kept in solitary confinement-" 

"Objection," Heero said smoothly. 

Everyone in the courtroom gasped in shock. Objecting to God? 

"Yes Heero?" Metatron asked patiently. 

"I would ask that instead of solitary confinement, Duo would stay with me. I am willing to assume full responsibility for him until the time comes," explained Heero. 

"Objection!" someone in the crowd shouted. "He is a possible menace to the community!" 

"Like I said, I would take full responsibility for him," Heero shot back. 

"But-" 

"Order!" Metatron shouted. "Heero, your request is granted. You must remain with Mr. Maxwell at all times until we reconvene. Understand?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. Be prepared to return to court at any time," Metatron finished, and the sound of a mallet hitting the gavel echoed from the top of the podium. With a cacomphany of murmurs, the angels filed out. 

"Heero - you did that for me?" Duo sputtered incredulously as Heero and the other former pilots approached him. 

"Of course, koi," Heero replied. "I know how much you hate being alone. 'sides, we've all missed you." 

Duo stood shakily, smiling weakly, and Heero put his arm around him warmly as they walked out. 


	5. Four: Recess

Chapter Four: Recess

The others having been called away to other commitments, Heero and Duo had some time alone together. 

"I want to show you something Duo," Heero said as they walked along one of the streets. 

Duo barely heard him. He was too preoccupied with his surroundings. Everything was so clean-cut, so orderly, so peaceful. It was nice... but the fact that everyone seemed to be wary of him was unnerving. "I thought the people here would be a little more accepting." 

"They are," Heero told him. "You just stick out. That and all the attention around you. You're not exactly the safest person to be around." 

"I get it..." he sighed, glancing at the sidewalk dejctedly. 

"Hey," Heero prodded, "don't let it get you down. We're all putting in some good words for you, all right?" Heero grabbed Duo's hand and held it tightly. "This is nothing more than a formality. Soon you'll be back with us, and it'll all be fine. Got it?" 

The corners of his lips twitched slightly, and Duo gave Heero's hand a squeeze. "Got it." 

"Good. Now come look at this." They had stopped at a small building that Heero said was where he lived. Heero lead him straight to the back and out a screen door to a yard, essentially a cloud, with no fences. "This is where I've watched you from." 

Duo looked at his friend in shock. "Woah... Cool... can you still see my house?" 

"Yeah, come on," Heero replied, taking Duo close to the edge, where the two lay on their stomachs and looked over the edge. "There it is. They're moving your stuff out." 

"Taking it to the orphanage," Duo added suddenly. "I left almost everything to the local one. The furniture, all my money... I gave my clothes to a charity... I think the local history museum got my pictures and stuff." He smirked. "Like it or not, the Gundams were part of history, weren't they?" 

"Yeah," Heero answered. "We were part of one of the biggest chapters of history..." He turned around and lay on his back, arms behind his head. 

Duo sat up, looking pensive, staring at Heero's distracted face. "You know it was only a matter of time after you went," he said offhandishly. "I was the only one left. All you guys, Hilde, Relena, Noin, all gone... Howard and the scientists had died ages ago." He paused. "I don't think I was living much after you died anyway. I was just a body then. It was only a matter of time..." 

"I know, Duo. I know." He reached out one arm to the side, inviting Duo over. He smiled a little as Duo curled up next to him, head resting on his chest. 

Duo almost instantly felt better, the steady rythm of his best friend's heart calming him down. It didn't matter how it'd happened. It was good to be with Heero again. He started to drift off. 

Heero smiled down at Duo. He started to feel a little sorry for him - but then realized that Duo wouldn't like that and stopped. Heero remembered what Duo was called: a misplaced soul. The admonition had made him angry. Duo was not misplaced. He belonged right with the rest of the former pilots, in heaven. They'd been apart for too long for Duo to belong anywhere else. 

It felt wonderful to be close to Duo again. Their last night together was still vivid in Heero's mind, partly because at four in the morning he'd passed away and Duo had the shock of waking up with a dead man in his arms. Heero gently ran his fingertips over Duo's face, remembering every contour like he'd only last touched him yesterday. His smooth forehead, his pointed nose, his high cheekbones, his slightly parted lips... 

Startling Heero, Duo gently kissed the fingertips that ran over his lips. He reached up and held onto Heero's hand, intertwining their fingers. "I'm glad I can still kiss you," he murmured. 

"I'm an angel, not a ghost," Heero replied, laughing a little. 

Duo smirked and propped himself up on his elbow, scooting up closer to Heero. "And I am?" 

"They say you're a misplaced soul. They are unsure of where you belong," Heero explained. "But I don't believe them. I think you belong right here. Right with me." 

His words were almost cut off by a crushing kiss from Duo. Gasping for air afterwards, Duo breathed, "Thank you," and laid his head back down on Heero's chest. 

Despite sounding severely confident that Duo would be allowed to stay in heaven, Heero had a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him otherwise. He frowned as that gnawing worked its way up his chest and into his throat, swallowing back the lump forming there. He would not cry. He would not... 

He would. Duo knew it. "It's okay Heero," he whispered. 

That did it. In his entire life, Heero had only allowed Duo to witness any kind of emotional breakdown, and even then, rarely. Duo could count the number of times he'd seen Heero cry on his fingers, and like he had on those few occasions before, Duo silently held his love close, the folds of the black robe he still wore resting protectively around him. 

"The truth is Duo, I don't know if you'll make it here. I understand what they're worried about and that's what makes it so horrible," Heero choked out. "They presented the case to me without telling me it was you and I almost immediately told them to forget it. I feel horrible. You're too good for me..." 

"No," Duo said firmly, "No. You are perfect just the way you are. And whether I make it here or not, I will still remember you and I will still love you. Understand?" When Heero nodded sadly, Duo smiled and hugged him tightly as they lay in Heero's yard. "Always..." he murmured, suddenly tired again. 

It wasn't for three hours that either of them got up. They were awakened by a very worried looking Quatre who informed them that court had reconvened half an hour ago, everyone had been looking for them, and did they realize that this could put the entire case in jeopardy? 

"Yeah, I know," Duo huffed, reluctantly getting up. The contented look he'd had on his face had faded a while ago, replaced with the cold eyes and scared expression. 

When they walked into the courtroom, Heero escorted Duo in with his arm around Duo's shoulders almost defiantly. Duo sank into his chair, and Heero leaned across the table. "Just remember Duo, you belong here," he whispered. Duo nodded. The corner of Heero's mouth twitched up. "Love you." 

After Heero had gone back to his place, Metatron came forward. "Quatre Raberba Winner, please proceed." 


	6. Five: Quatre

_Chapter Five: Quatre_

Quatre's expression was wistful as he approached Duo. He sat down, smiled weakly, and greeted him. 

"Hey," Duo replied quietly. 

"I don't really have much to say," Quatre said almost sheepishly. 

"That's okay. Less you say, quicker this whole escapade gets done and overwith," Duo murmured. 

"Yeah," agreed Quatre. "Well then... ah, just thinking back to the first time we met properly. You seemed really surprised at my identity." 

"Who wouldn't have been? The heir of one of, if not _the_ most influential families in all of outer space, a Gundam pilot?" Duo laughed, remembering. 

A slight flush ran to Quatre's face as he continued. "Yeah, speaking of which... I didn't know it at the time, but you and I..." He paused, almost nervously. "We were on pretty much opposite ends of the financial spectrum. Our lives were opposites of each other. What was it like, growing up on the streets?" 

Duo laughed a little. "You've got that right... It was scary at first. I was three or four when my parents died, and there I was, with no other family, nowhere to turn to, on the streets. I suppose I was lucky to make friends with older kids who were willing to... well, not exactly take care of me. You don't get taken care of much, you gotta look out for yourself. But they helped me learn the ropes. Especially Solo. He was great. I'm alive today because of him." He took a deep breath before continuing. 

"Solo taught me that you gotta steal to survive out there. I used to be scared shitless, but after I got over it I was the best thief in the city." A smirk crossed his face. "After about three weeks I lost count of how many times I'd stolen. I remember who I stole from though. Every face. I knew who was lazy and who was strict, who would be most likely to kill anyone he caught and who would take pity. It was the only life I knew for years." 

Quatre nodded, a genuine look of interest on his face. "If, one day during your life, you were presented with the opportunity to leave the streets, to somehow go back to a normal life, parents and everything, would you take that chance?" Quatre asked. 

Duo furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "I don't know. Do I have the benefit of hindsight here?" Quatre shook his head. "Hm... I really don't know. It would've been wonderful, to have a mother and father, clean clothes and food, school and a roof over my head permanently... but I would probably feel like I was abandoning the kids. I was one of the oldest, after Solo, and I looked out for a lot of them," he said. "Now, looking back, I wouldn't have, because I never would have become a Gundam pilot that way. I wouldn't be Shinigami." Duo felt a personal sense of pleasure at looking over Quatre's shoulder and seeing the irritated look on Saint Peter's face. 

"On that note," Quatre said, "when do you think you became attached to death?" 

"At the end of the epidemic," Duo answered definitely. "When I was about six, cholera killed almost everyone I knew and trusted, because we couldn't get the vaccine. I stole some from a hospital, and the ones who got it lived... including myself. I only took it because Solo made me. But there wasn't enough... and then he died... as soon as he got sick I just got so angry... everyone around me was dying. Nothing was staying the same. I couldn't stand it anymore. I hated the cholera for existing, I hated the doctors who wouldn't give the vaccine to street kids like us, and I came _so_ close to hating God for letting this happen." 

He glanced around nervously. "But I didn't. I felt something come over me... this deep, dark feeling that engulfed me completely and then slipped away. I saw the dead more clearly, although it was hard not to because they were everywhere. I realised that everyone I knew, everyone I was close to - my parents, my friends, Solo - was dying. I felt like it was me who caused it. I ran away so many times before remembering that the kids needed me. The dark feeling came back after the Maxwell Church was destroyed. I remember kneeling there next to Sister Helen, and the whole time I was talking to her there seemed to be a shadow next to me, and it swooped in again once she passed away... that was Death. And somehow it was telling me that I was supposed to be him. It scared me at first but I embraced it, and then... well, the rest is self-explanatory." 

Some people in the audience looked disgusted. Heero looked supportive. He'd heard this story before. Quatre was a little shocked, but didn't hold it against Duo. "Wow," he murmured. 

"Yeah... that's what a lot of people say," Duo replied, just as quiet. 

"All right, last question," Quatre said. "Should you get into Heaven, what will you do first?" 

Duo thought quietly about this for a long time, staring complacently at his hands. "I..." he said, barely audiable. "It sounds corny, but I think I'd like to meet my parents first. I mean, I'm sure there up here, they were wonderful people as far as I can remember... and I just... It's just something I feel I'd need to do." 

Quatre nodded. "Thanks Duo." He smiled. "Good luck." 

"Thanks," Duo mumbled, not really feeling it. He looked up at Saint Peter with an expression that read, "Who next?" 

"Trowa Barton." 


	7. Six: Trowa

_Chapter Six: Trowa_

Just like everyone else, Trowa drew up a chair and sat across from Duo. "This won't take long," Trowa admitted. "I don't have much to say." 

"Do you ever?" Duo joked, and the smirk he saw on the cinnamon-haired pilot's face made him smile. "Thanks Tro. It'll help get this overwith faster." 

Trowa's face settled back into its usual lines. "I destroyed Deathscythe. I'm sorry." 

"That was you?!" Duo said incredulously. 

Trowa nodded. "Yeah. I knew it was your suit... but I couldn't destroy my cover, you know? I regretted doing it." He hung his head, a sheepish smile on his face. "I... well, I cried." 

"You wha- Trowa... Dude, ah... erm..." Duo was obviously very flustered at this. 

"What did you do?" 

"Huh?" 

"When you found out." 

"Probably not the best thing for me to do in public, seeing as I was wanted at the time, but I screamed. At the top of my lungs, in the middle of the street." Duo shook his head. "And then I ran... Part of me wanted to get away from the incident, the other part realized I had to get out or I'd be recognized." 

"Running and hiding," Trowa mused. 

"Exactly... Anything else?" 

"No, not really," said Trowa. "We never really spent that much time together, did we?" 

"Nope. Sometimes I kinda regret that," Duo sighed. "I regret a lot of things, I can't deny that." He shrugged. 

"What's the number one thing you regret that you'd change?" Trowa asked. 

Duo thought for a long time. At one point, his skin paled noticeably. 

"You don't have to answer, Duo." 

Duo shook his head. "No," he whispered. "I'll answer." He was silent again. "I can't choose. Every option I didn't choose would mean I didn't make it here, which I suppose would be kinda nice, but I wouldn't know any of you. I dunno. There's some things that just aren't meant to be changed. I... I know I don't regret putting those kids in the hospital." He smirked to himself, and shook his head again. "I wouldn't change anything. Anything..." He looked distantly at a spot on the floor. 

"All right. That's all," Trowa decided. "Take care, Duo." 

Duo smiled weakly, like he'd done for everyone else, and his eyes stayed blank as Trowa returned to his chair. He sighed. Wufei was next, and then, well, God knew who else was waiting in the wings to question him. This could go on for a long time... and then what? Duo became increasingly anxious with every passing minute. He did not like this. Not at all. 

"Chang Wufei." 

~*~**~*~ 

Author's Notes: I apologize immensely for the long wait. I'm living off the love I'm getting for this, LOL. Um... how 'bout you show some more love? Part of the reason why this took so long is because I could not think of any questions for Trowa to ask Duo. If you have any questions you think any character would ask Duo in such a situation, send them my way! Please! I'll love you! This will get done faster! You'll get credit! Money! Er... maybe not money. But the other stuff, definitely. Thank you. A lot. For everything. Peace out homies. --Jay 


	8. Seven: Wufei & Others

_Chapter Seven: Wufei & Others_

"Hey Wufei," Duo said, his voice a fraction of what it used to be. 

"Hello Duo," Wufei replied. Duo was surprised. Wufei rarely called anyone by their first name. "Only one question from me." 

"Then go for it," Duo sighed. 

"Did you accomplish everything you wanted to in your life?" he asked. 

"You know, I think I did. I got off the streets, I helped people out in some way or another, I fell in love... Yeah, I think I did," Duo answere quickly and surely. 

Wufei smiled a little and nodded before leaving. 

Saint Peter stepped forward. "We asked some other figures from your past if they'd like to come in, so... here they are. Hilde Schbiker." 

Duo's face lit up at the sight of another good friend. Hilde smiled genuinely at seeing Duo again. 

"Long time no see, huh?" she commented. 

"You could say that," Duo laughed. "So, do you have an interrogation lined up or are you gonna keep it short and sweet?" 

"Short," Hilde answered. "Do you feel responsible for our deaths?" 

Duo nearly fell over. "What?" 

"I remember that 'curse' of yours. How everyone close to you dies. Do you feel responsible for _our_ deaths?" She gestured to the other pilots and herself. 

Duo swallowed. "Yeah. Sometimes. Some I know I couldn't help, like Quatre, 'cause he was sick, and others I just knew it was time, like Heero, but I still blame myself sometimes. It still doesn't make losing them any easier, but I still do it..." He sighed. "By now, though, I figure it wasn't me. It was just life fucking with me." 

"Okay," Hilde said, her face the same look of sorry sympathy as everyone else's as she left. 

"Father Simon Maxwell." 

Duo's eyes widened. "What? Oh God..." he whispered. There he was, Father Maxwell, same as Duo remembered. Duo stood shakily. 

"Sit down, Duo," Father Maxwell said in his warm, gentle voice. Duo sat. 

"Father... It's been so long..." Duo whispered. 

"Yes, I know," he replied. "I just came to tell you how very proud I am of you." 

"_Proud_ of me?" Duo repeated. 

"Yes," the old priest said. "I always watched over you, Duo, with Sister Helen. There are some things I wish you hadn't have done, but overall, I'm proud. You grew up wonderfully, made something of yourself, and gave back to the world. You never gave up, Duo." 

Duo had barely heard a word Father Maxwell had said. He was too busy studying the priest's face, remembering everything, tears coming to his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you." 

"Solo... ah..." Saint Peter squinted at the name on the paper, "L... no, is that an I... nevermind." 

"Heya Duo!" a blonde boy called, entering the room with a rather loud clatter. "Sorry I'm late, Pete, had some business to take care of, if you know what I mean." He elbowed the angel in the ribs, receiving a sour look in return. 

"Solo!" Duo laughed, seeing the goofy grin on his old friend and mentor's face. "How are ya?" 

"I'm great. Now, Duo, I'd love to sit around and talk, but they're not giving us enough time for that," Solo said. "So here we go: What'll you do if you don't make it? Like, how will you feel?" 

Duo sighed. "You were always asking me that." He thought. "I'd scream. I'd be angry, I'd be sad, I'd be disappointed and scared." 

"And if you do?" 

"I'd be elated! Probably hug the person standing closest to me, and then everyone else in the room, jump around, make a fool of myself." Both boys laughed. 

"And then?" 

Duo looked thoughtful. He glanced at Heero over Solo's shoulder. "Then... settle down with Heero, I guess." 

Solo nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he said. "Well, I gotta take off, but I'll be seeing you later, 'kay?" 

"Yup. Later." 

As Solo left, it was announced that the hearing was over, and there would be another recess until the final verdict had been made. 

"Woah! Wait a second! Don't I get a chance to speak?" Duo objected loudly. 

Saint Peter looked at Metatron, who looked skyward. Duo fidgeted anxiously. Heero started formulating a reply if the answer was no. Luckily, he didn't have to use it. Metatron annoucnced that Duo did have a chance to speak on his own behalf. 

"Do you have your argument ready now, Mr. Maxwell?" 

"No," Duo admitted. 

"Then we shall reconvene in two hours, at which time Mr. Maxwell shall present his argument and closing remarks will be made," Metatron declared. The sound of a mallet hitting a gavel echoed through the court. 

Duo sat nervously as he waited for the court to clear out, at which point he stood and sank into the comfort of Heero's arms. "Fuck shit. I have nothing to say," he muttered into Heero's shoulder. "I'm just delaying the inevitable." 

"We'll help you, don't worry," Heero assured him. "Come on, let's go to my place." 

Duo found himself walking the same street that he'd been on earlier and suddenly a question popped into his head. "Heero?" 

"Yeah?" 

"How come we're all young again?" 

Heero looked at him funny. "What?" 

"Everyone looks just like they did in AC 195. You, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, you all look fifteen to me," Duo explained. "Obviously Solo and Father Maxwell are an exception, but that's just how I remembered them. You guys all look fifteen. Hilde too." 

Heero thought a moment. "It has to do with a person's perception of life and afterlife. It's a really complicated thing, but the simple explanation is that everyone looks just like you remember them best. I see everyone like I did the last time I saw them, and that's because that's the way I remember them best. Everyone sees everyone else differently. I guess you see us as being 15 'cause that's how you remember us best." 

"Sounds logical to me, I guess," Duo shrugged. "A little weird though." 

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but you get used to it" Heero said. "Now, come on, let's work on that speech of yours..." 


	9. Eight: Verdict

_Chapter Eight: Verdict_

He would say that he had never felt more nervous in his entire life, but that would be a lie, seeing as technically he was no longer alive. Afterlife, then. Duo had spent the entire recess with Heero and the other pilots trying to make the most effective speech possible. In the end, he'd scrapped it all and written something on his own. Duo felt it was better that way. 

As Duo stood up about to make his plea for innocence, his hands were shaking uncontrollably and his knees threatened to give out beneath him. Swallowing hard, he began, the faces across from him a constant reassurance. 

"Citizens of Heaven," he said, "I'm not going to say anything flowery or diplomatic, because that would be lying, and I do not lie." Deep breath. "All I ask is that you listen to what I have to say and take me seriously. 

"I know I am not a clean soul. I am guilty of the crimes you have charged me with, I will not deny that. But the way you say it makes me out to be some heartless murderer who shows absolutely no remorse. This is the problem. I have repented for my sins a million times over. Despite almost losing faith many times, I still clung to the God I was brought up with, hoping that maybe I'd be saved from whatever I was going through." He took another long breath. 

"I am not going to use the fact that the other Gundam pilots, my best friends and comrades, are here are my reason for being allowed here. I simply ask that you take into consideration all that I've said and all that I've done and make the best decision. Thanks." With no further words, he sat. 

The jury left to deliberate and the courtroom was filled with tense silence. Duo and the others shot various looks across the room and Duo confessed his fears silently while Heero read his lips, only able to offer hopeful smiles in return. Duo's hands hadn't stopped trembling, and every minute felt like another lifetime. Duo eventually laid his head down on the table, fighting back anxious tears. 

An indistinguishable amount of time later, the jury returned and Duo snapped to attention. Their representative remained standing. 

"Have you reached a verdict?" Metatron asked. 

"Yes. After a long, ardrous discussion, we finally have," the weary-looking angel began. "After considering all that's been said and done, we find Duo Maxwell unfit to reside in the Kingdom of Heaven." 

Everything went in slow motion for Duo after that. The last twelve words echoed through Duo's mind, other voices were muffled and things seemed blurry as he stood up, wanting to run to Heero and cling to him like a child. But amidst the voices of the crowd, the vehement protests from Quatre and Wufei, and Metatron shouting for order and straining to be heard as he announced that Duo would be kept in custody until arrangements had been made for his departure, he didn't notice the people behind him until it was too late. 

He felt someone grab him and force his hands into cuffs, and Duo lashed out, kicking and shouting, trying to wrench his way free. Heero started yelling and came over to try and get Duo free, Trowa not far behind. 

"Duo! Duo, hold on!" Heero called. 

"Let me go!" Duo hollered at his captors. "Heero!" 

"Don't worry Duo! I'll see you soon, just hold on!" shouted Heero. 

Suddenly, Duo felt something jam into his arm, and everything went black. 

~*~**~*~ 

"They let you in." 

"Yeah." 

"I can't believe this." 

"Me neither. I'm sorry Duo. We all are." 

"Don't be. I'm not worth it." 

"Of course you are, Duo. You're our best friend. You're _my_ koibito, Duo, and you always will be... I won't forget you." 

"Do you know... what it'll be like after I leave?" 

"Not sure. But it's tonight. We tried for an appeal, but they wouldn't have it." 

"Didn't think so." 

"I wanted to make sure I was with you." 

"Thank you Heero. For everything... I feel dizzy." 

"Then it's starting. You're fading." 

"Heero..." 

"Shhh, Duo." 

"I don't... I don't belong there either, Heero." 

"Of course you don't belong there." 

"I don't. I won't be. I..." 

"It's all right, Duo. Just relax." 

"Heero. Love you." 

"I love you too Duo." 

"I _will_ see you again. Wait for me." 

"Of course." 

"Promise me." 

"I promise." 

"Thank... you... love..." 

A long cry echoed through the night. 

  
  
_Owari..._

~*~**~*~   
  


Author's Notes: So ends _Shinigami's Judgement_. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. Damn that's corny. But it's far from over. Yes, I just said this was the end, but it's not the end. You know what that means. Thanks so much everyone. I heart you all. 


End file.
